


After The Gates

by lenaval



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaval/pseuds/lenaval
Summary: "Stop, thief! Your sultan commands it."... What happened after that scene in front of the palace gates? This story picks up from there and follows Aladdin, Jasmine and the whole palace in adjusting to their new life.





	1. In front of the Gates

"Stop, thief! Your Sultan commands it."

Hearing her voice, Aladdin stopped and turned around. He tried unsuccessfully to hide the smile on his face, "Sultan? Does that mean I'm in trouble?"

"Only because you got caught," unsuccessfully hiding a smile herself. 

Sharing a kiss in front of the people of Agrabah wasn't really what the new Sultana planned to do. But she was so relieved and happy to see him that she seemed to have lost all rational thought.

For a moment, everything came to a halt. What matters most was the fact that they were both alive and in each other's arms. 

But eventually, the whispers started....

"... isn't that the princess?"

"... hey, that's that boy street rat, Aladdin, right?

"...they were being chased on a flying carpet by that bird beast in the centre of the market... I saw it myself."

They broke up their kiss. For awhile, they just stood there looking into each others eyes, basking in their relief to see one another. Eventually, Jasmine slightly turned herself to glance at the people of the market. The situation quickly turned awkward after realizing that they were now in full attention of a confused crowd.

"Uuumm... so what do we do now?" Aladdin whispered to Jasmine, while fully turning to the crowd and standing right beside her, still holding one of her hands.

Jasmine shared an embarrassed look with Aladdin. She really didn't intend to confuse her people. She then squared her shoulders and inhaled deeply.

"My beloved people of Agrabah, we had just endured a horrific attempt of coup by our very own grand vizier who turned out to be a traitor. He has been practicing sorcery and would have no qualms over destroying our kingdom and its people for his own glory and malice..." Jasmine stated. She sighed deeply, remembering the horrors of the past events and how close they had been to becoming a doomed kingdom of war and pain. 

The crowd was in total silence. Most supporting an air of shock and fear. They had seen shocking events since early this morning: flying magical beings at the centre of the market, a wind storm that suddenly hurled through their city and went away as quickly as it came. Last but not least, they saw a creature of red demeanor as if the devil himself from one of the balconies of the palace. 

Some were already in panic and planned to leave the city, while others waited for news from the palace fretfully. Most just did what they can: try to carry on with their lives as normally as possible.

"But be rest assured, he has been defeated and banished from our lands. We are all now safe," Jasmine said with finality.

Hearing this, the crowd sagged with relief. Some even clapped and cheered. Jasmine smiled, basking in the warmth of her people's joy. 

After a moment, She looked up thoughtfully at Aladdin and then went back to address the crowd, "It has been a trying battle. Your very own has helped to reclaim Agrabah from the traitor. If it weren't for Aladdin, Baba and I would have been imprisoned or even killed and Agrabah would have easily fallen to tyranny..."

Most of the crowd looked sceptical, not believing that their very own "street rat" had become the hero of the kingdom. But a small part of the crowd cheered on, knowing him as a kind young man even if he had to survive from stealing. Beside her, she could feel Aladdin shifting uncomfortably from the attention. 

"We will make a formal announcement in a few days, but be assured that the kingdom is now safe. The city guards will be sent to help spread the word and help with damages done," With a polite smile plastered on her face, Jasmine slightly tugged on Aladdin's hand, silently signaling him to walk back with her to the palace. 

"Are you sure, me coming back to the palace is a good idea?" Aladdin asked nervously, walking right beside her to the gates. He could already see Razoul, the captain of the city guards, eyeing him suspiciously despite having heard the announcement that the Sultana made just a few moments ago.

"Baba has made me the Sultan, he really approves of you, as do I," she said, slightly blushing, "if you would have me, I can now change the law..."

Understanding this, Aladdin stopped in his tracks right before entering the gates, making Jasmine stop and look back at him.

His mouth slightly agape, his expressive eyes wide open. He searched her eyes, only to find them telling the truth. His body sagged with relief. A smile slowly crept to his face, eyes sparkling with joy.

"I, ...it would be my honor... "

Jasmine gave him a bright smile, "Come then, let's go home"


	2. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More needed conversation between Aladdin and Jasmine.

Chapter 2 Conversation

They stepped inside the palace gates. Abu dashed ahead of them, instantly climbing up the palace, probably in search of Carpet. After only a few steps inside the palace gates, Jasmine and Aladdin were met by Hakim and at least a dozen royal guards racing up to them. Aladdin froze, thinking that they were yet again going to arrest him. He didn't think he could take another adventure through the scorching desert, or underwater, or even the dungeons.

But when they finally approached, Hakim and his guards went down on their knees.

"My Sultana," bowed Hakim to Jasmine, "As the General of Agrabah, my service is unto you, Your Highness. Please forgive me and my men's shortcomings in these past days," Hakim said, still bowing in front of his monarch.

Jasmine gave him a smile, "There is nothing to forgive Hakim, you have shown the kingdom what a worthy soldier you are. You stood up to transgression and defended the people of Agrabah. You and your men should be proud, and I will be honoured to have good men as you to help protect this kingdom."

"It would be my honor to serve you, My Sultana."

Jasmine continued, "Baba and I have asked for an audience with the royal household at the lesser court. Please make sure you also attend, Hakim."

"As you wish, Your Highness," with that he and his men stood. Briefly Hakim sent a questioning look at Aladdin, but whatever was on his mind he chose not to voice. The guards then stepped aside to give them way.

They started to walk and it was then that the reality of it all hit Aladdin, "Are we heading there now? Should I also come with you?... I could just...," he whispered. All over again it felt as if he was still Prince Ali, lying and trying to figure out how royalty worked.

"Yes, please. You should not worry. Just stay by Baba and me. Dalia and Genie will also be there. We are going to announce the succession of power and our... betrothal to the important members of the royal household. We should also make an official royal announcement to the whole kingdom, but that can wait for tomorrow" Jasmine continued.

"Okaay...," said Aladdin nervously.

Hearing this, Jasmine stopped in her tracks and signaled for the royal guards to proceed without them.

She took him to the sides. Taking both of his hands, she stated, "You are worried."

"Yes..," he said, embarrassed. There was more silence until Aladdin elaborated, "It's just,... Princess, no I mean Sultana... I am no royalty. I have no idea of what is to come. Of what my role should be, what I should be doing. Prince Ali was only a facade, I am really only just Aladdin from the slums of Agrabah..."

He was agitated. He couldn't pretend anymore to be confident in the royal happenings like when he pretended as Prince Ali. Just like he said, Prince Ali was a facade. This would be real. Aladdin, not Prince Ali, would be expected to stand beside the Sultana. What if he embarrassed her? What if...

"Call me Jasmine."

"... I, .. What?" Breaking his line of thought.

She smiled at him, "I realize you have only ever called me by my title. Call me Jasmine."

"Jasmine," he said barely above a whisper. They both smiled.

But Aladdin's face became somber again, "Jasmine?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?... about me? You would not need to marry now that you are the Sultan, even if you do want to,... you could marry anyone. You,... you deserve better than me, I can offer you nothing,.."

"Aladdin..., stop, no... look at me...", Jasmine held his hand tighter, trying to convey the importance of her next words, "I have been approached by countless of suitors. They bring with them promises of anything you can imagine under the sun. But all they have ever wanted was something in return from me and my kingdom. None of them ever cared to see me past my title and my appearance. To them I will just become another trophy to hold and polish, a tool to give them an heir. They do not even care for the wellbeing of my people, only what they can achieve for themselves," she said with distaste.

"Do you think I deserve that?"

"No! ...No ... not at all.."

"Then what do you think I deserve?

He paused, being caught off guard. He looked at her beautiful face and those beautiful brown eyes. He can see so much more. Just like him, he knew he was more than just a street rat, she was more than just her beauty and titles.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "You deserve to shine... You are beautiful, kind, intelligent and fierce in your own right. You are already incredible without anybody else. You don't need someone to hold and guide your hand. You just need someone to stand beside you,... to have your back. To share your days, your worries... no, wait, don't cry..."

Jasmine laughed slightly despite being misty-eyed, "I have endured those brat suitors for years... but your few words just now have already surpassed them all."

He smiled, slightly embarrassed, "But I did the same as Prince Ali."

"And that's it, isn't it? You are not Prince Ali. You are Aladdin. It was you, not a prince, that caught my attention when we first met in the market. It has never crossed my mind back then that you were not a prince, and it doesn't cross my mind now," she stepped closer to him, "Do you understand what I'm saying?... I don't need nor want a prince with his riches, I choose you... I would have chosen you even before I met Prince Ali."

There was a stretch of silence, "But,.. if you would not have me. I... I'll understand...," Jasmine said hesitantly, "I do not want to force you into anything."

She stood there, waiting for his reply. He could see the sincerity and hope in her eyes. She was giving him a chance to back away from this. To leave the daunting task of standing beside the Sultana. But the longer he stood there looking into her eyes, he realized there would always be a part of him that longed to be with her, to share her thoughts and smile, even to share her pain and sorrow. They truly did have a connection back then. He would not leave her now, she already captured his heart and he didn't have any intention to try to escape.

Realizing that she was waiting for his reply, he lifted her hands and kissed them softly, looking into those eyes, he answered, "As I said before, it would be my honor to be with you."

They smiled at each other.

After a while, she started speaking again, "I understand how daunting these changes will be," she paused for a moment, "But know that in whatever there is to come, we are all in this together. I will also be facing changes myself, as with the whole kingdom. We are all turning a new page. You will not be alone. You will have Genie, Dalia and even Baba at your support. I will be here for you as well, as you have also been here for me in these past days. We'll go through this, one step at a time,... together."

He smiled at her, enraptured by her words, "Yes, I'd like that, ..."

They stood there, just looking into each other's eyes, mirroring the growing admiration, appreciation and love. It was amazing how quick their feelings had grown for one another. Unconsciously they stood closer...

"Hem.. hem.."

Startled, they both slightly jumped back, quickly turning to the couple who interrupted them.

"Now, we heard quite a rumor about a nice scene in front of the palace gates," said Genie wriggling his eyebrows a bit, clearly amused.

"Owh, ... did you really need to interrupt them like that? They were clearly going to kiss!" said Dalia enthusiastically.

"No need to worry dear, we'll probably get to see a lot of that in the future," Genie laughed.

"Owh yes for sure... Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt you both, Your Highness. But the important members of the royal household are ready for your arrival."

"Yes, ... right then. Let us carry on," said Jasmine. With that, they all started to walk towards the lesser court room.

After a while, Aladdin looked to Genie, "I thought you wanted to travel the world?"

"Yep, still on the list, just waiting for some unfinished business here. Can't leave the two of you with all the fun," winked Genie.

"We have a coronation and a wedding to attend after all. I won't miss that, the world can wait," supplied Dalia.

Aladdin and Jasmine smiled at each other, "Thanks guys," said Aladdin.

"Don't mention it kid."

They were nearing the lesser court room. Jasmine signaled for Genie and Dalia to enter before them while they stopped beside the doors, still concealed from the room inside. She then turned towards Aladdin.

"Here...," she helped him fold his right arm, then continued to put her hand on the crook of his elbow, "This is the position we should take when entering a formal room. We'll just walk inside and head straight next to Baba. You should sit there right beside me while we make our announcement. You don't need to talk right now, unless they have questions they like you to answer. If they do, just answer normally and you'll do fine." Said Jasmine with an encouraging smile.

Aladdin gulped and let out a long breath, "Alright then, let's go."

With that they walked to the entrance of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized in Jasmine's monologue after speechless that she called Hakim a soldier. So I'll be making Hakim the General here while Razoul will be the captain of city guards. I think Razoul might have been the 2019 movie but they failed to mention his name, coz you can see Razoul in the cast&crew list. Probably the guard that called Aladdin a street rat after he saved a kid from being tramped?
> 
> Btw, Let me know what you think about this chapter. Bear with me, English is not my first language and this is my first fanfic, any constructive criticism is very appreciated. Thanks..❤❤❤


	3. Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the awesome [hippolarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippolarium/pseuds/hippolarium) for betaing this chapter. Please check out her amazing work, she is also making an incredible fanfic on Aladdin. Btw, this was origanally a lot longer, but I decided to put the later parts in the next chapter.

Aladdin and Jasmine entered a medium sized room with at least more than a dozen people already inside. Most of the people were standing near the centre of the room despite many low seats at the sides. They clearly had been waiting for their arrival. At the very front of the room stood three tall seats on a raised dais. The former Sultan was already seated on the far right.

Aladdin could literally feel the stares directed at him. The occupants of the room all looked regal with their expensive clothes; even the few guards, maids and servants standing at the sides looked far more presentable than he was. He must have stood out like a sore thumb. But he hadn't survived the streets for nothing. He was used to ignoring those looks.

He focused his attention to the seats beside the former Sultan and directed Jasmine's and his way towards them. The occupants of the room cleared a path for them, giving a polite gesture to Jasmine while giving him confused looks.

They reached the front of the room. He gave a polite nod to the Sultan, to which the Sultan responded with a smile. He then guided Jasmine to the center seat and sat himself on the remaining seat on her left. In the corner of his eye, he could already see a few in the room whispering among themselves at seeing the new arrangement of seats. Usually, it must have been the Sultan that sat at the very center, and of course he shouldn't have been sitting in the front with them.

After a moment, all the other attendants followed suit and sat at their respective seats. After everyone was settled, the former Sultan spoke aloud.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice. It has been a very trying time. I am so very grateful that we have endured and came through with the kingdom once again at peace.

"I am aware that each and every one of you in this room already knows what transpired in this palace after Jafar made his wishes with a magical artifact. But aside from that, I am here to announce some very important changes that the royal family has decided to make. I have been made aware that my approach to the succession of the throne has been very flawed. I have searched here and there for a suitor to my daughter that I hoped would succeed me as Sultan. I had hoped for someone outside of our own kingdom to lead our people. I do not know how I came to that judgement or whether it was yet another decision made under Jafar's spell.

"The fight with Jafar has made me realise that there is a jewel already amongst us. Someone already worthy of the throne, but I just refused to see. I have seen this person rise despite the pressure, still strong and unyielding in order to protect this kingdom."

The former Sultan paused, looking at the room at large with an air of authority, "Therefore, I am to announce that I have abdicated my authority and have given the title of Sultan to Princess Jasmine. She is now Sultana of Agrabah and will lead as Sultan as I have led before."

The room was in total shocked silence. Then all hell broke loose. Immediately, a man at the nearest seat to the front of the room stood. He was clearly one of the elders among the other attendants. The room became quiet.

"You may speak, Vizier Faisal," said Jasmine.

"Your Highness, as your advisors, we have no say in the declarations and laws that you have made. But with no less respect to the royal family, would it be possible for you and the Sultana to reconsider this? A lady ruling over our kingdom has never been done before-"

"I have even said that myself, Faisal," interrupted the former Sultan. "But I have made my decision and will not take it back. Sultana Jasmine is worthy of the throne. You have seen how she handled the dealings with Jafar. You have seen how she had fought fearlessly for our kingdom. This kingdom cannot find a better ruler than her." He then signaled for Jasmine to speak.

"Vizier Faisal, I understand your concerns," said Jasmine, "This will be the first time in our history for a woman to lead Agrabah. Most of you here are among the people who taught me the proceedings of running a kingdom. All of you know me very well, how passionate I am for the wellbeing of Agrabah. My father has no heir other than me. I have no uncles or cousins in line for the throne. And the royal suitors that came here, as you all had seen or heard, had shown lesser capabilities to rule Agrabah. I assure you that I will lead with all the capacity that I have and I hope for all of your good advice, as you have given to Baba in the past."

Vizier Faisal nodded his head and sat down but it was clear on his face that he was not convinced. After a few moments, another man near the centre of the room stood. His stature was tall and he looked somewhat young compared to the other advisors.

"You may speak, Vizier Alam," said Jasmine

"With all due respect, My Sultana, you have not introduced us to the hero of our kingdom."

Before this, Aladdin mostly focused his attention on Jasmine and the former Sultan, purposefully not looking at the room at large in hopes of maintaining his nerve. Hearing him being addressed, he braced himself to look at the room at large. And sure enough, they were all staring at him.

"This is, as you said, Vizier, the hero of our kingdom, Aladdin. It has been the royal family's decision to take him in as family. I have annulled the law pertaining me having to marry nobility. I may now marry whom I choose. He will officially be titled Prince after our wedding. As of now, as the hero of the kingdom, he holds the same status as a royal guest in Agrabah and should be addressed as such," Jasmine announced.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, what about the strengthening of our ties with our allies? Wouldn't it be more to our advantage if Your Highness marries a true prince?" The statement rang clear as a snide comment to Aladdin. "I am sure there are many more ways to repay our hero. Maybe a sum amount of-"

"Enough, Vizier Alam," interrupted the Sultana.

Aladdin was already expecting some sort of degrading comment. That did not surprise him. But hearing the advisor think this was all some sort of repayment made his heart skip a beat. He never thought that Jasmine might have chosen him out of repayment for saving the kingdom. That was certainly not what Aladdin wanted. He would rather back away if that was what the Sultana was doing. His line of thought was interrupted by Jasmine's next words.

"I assure you, Vizier Alam," said Jasmine forcefully. "That my choice of betrothal has nothing to do with any sort of repayment. It was my choice alone. As for repayment, it is clear His Highness does not intend to ask for any. If I had not been quick enough, he would have silently went back into the city without any of us knowing. He was already out of the palace gates when I finally found him. Either way, there is nothing worthy enough that could repay what he has done for this kingdom."

Aladdin was relieved to hear Jasmine's reply. The Vizier and the Sultana kept up their arguing for awhile, the young advisor giving out whatever excuse he could think of, while Jasmine elegantly dismissed them all. It was quite awkward being in a room where you were the subject of the conversation but not part of it. But he had to admit, it was very amusing to see the advisor try to maintain his cool and even more rewarding was to see Jasmine in her element. She truly was an amazing woman.

"... I have made my decision on the matter final, Vizier Alam. I assure you, Aladdin is more capable as a Prince than any other suitor that has walked into these halls. His actions today should already be more than enough to show his good character as a future Prince of Agrabah. As for our allies, I am sure that we can continue to build our relationship in many other ways, especially now that Jafar has left. We will need to evaluate our treaties with other kingdoms. He was bent on war with some of our allies."

Another advisor stood up.

"Yes, Vizier Faruq?" said Jasmine.

"To be honest Your Highness. I am very impressed with how His Highness, Aladdin, has conducted himself throughout Jafar's treachery. As you have said, His Highness has shown very good character. In the very few days we have met him, he has already shown a great amount of bravery, loyalty and intelligence. I am truly impressed."

Aladdin could feel his cheeks start to burn. He never thought getting praise was as hard or even as embarrassing as getting accusatory looks that he was so used to. But he couldn't stop but wonder on what direction the advisor was heading to.

"If I may suggest, Your Highness," the advisor said. "His Highness has shown many good characteristics that a leader should have. Now that Your Highness has chosen him as your betrothed, I see no hindrance in considering His Highness to rule as Sultan after the wedding. I am sure we are all willing to teach him in the proceedings of ruling the kingdom as we have taught you, My Sultana. Maybe you can reconsider this?"

There was a heavy silence in the room. Aladdin was having a hard time making sure his jaw didn't suddenly fall to the ground. He couldn't refrain from looking in Jasmine's direction. She had a tense look on her face, a mixture of shock and ... he was not sure what he saw lurking there, maybe disappointment or fear or was it shame?

Not a moment later, Vizier Faisal stood up again. Jasmine nodded her head to signal him to speak. "With all due respect, Your Highness, may we hear His Highness' own thoughts on this matter?"

Hearing this, Aladdin knew he must have had gone as pale as a ghost. He tried to look at Jasmine for advice.

"His Highness, may speak if he wishes to," said Jasmine while looking at him apologetically.

There was a moment's pause. Still looking at Jasmine, Aladdin started to speak, "I.." He then braced to look at the room at large, at no one in particular. "I am honestly shocked that someone could consider me over Sultana Jasmine to rule Agrabah."

He paused for a moment, he was trying to calm his nerves and disbelief. Someone questioning the competence of Jasmine was beyond him. And then suggesting to have him as a ruler? Were they all insane? He was already having a hard time speaking formally in front of a room. How could they expect someone like him to rule?

"Just a few days ago, I was nothing but a lowly commoner from the slums of Agrabah. There is nothing I can think of that will make me a better choice to rule than the Sultana," he said tensely.

"Your Highness, you are a man, a more reasonable choice to rule a kingdom," said Vizier Faruq.

Hearing this, Aladdin blinked hard and frowned. As of that moment, he was really trying hard not to convey how suddenly angry he felt on Jasmine's behalf. All he wanted to do was shout in this advisor's face and tell him what a stupid statement that was. These sorts of statements held the same prejudice people dished out at him on the streets. An orphan, a street rat; titles that, whether intended or not, made you feel worthless. Jasmine deserved much better. Gender had nothing to do with someone's worth.

He could start to feel a bad headache building up. His already aching body was protesting after the whole fiasco with Jafar, but he wouldn't back down until this battle was also won.

Aladdin took a deep breath and looked straight at the vizier, all nervousness forgotten. "Being a man does not make me a better choice over Sultana Jasmine. It is clear that she is superior in knowledge and experience. My opinion on this doesn't even matter, it is already a fact that she is a better choice. Personally, as a citizen of Agrabah, I would be honored and grateful for her to rule this kingdom." He kept looking at the advisor, not willing to break the first eye contact, daring him to say otherwise.

With that being said, the advisors bowed low and sat down. None voiced their protest or concern after that. It was clear that the royal family has made their decision.

"I believe that will be all at this moment," Jasmine started to speak. "We should all rest for awhile. We will hold an official announcement tomorrow afternoon. I ask for your attendance this afternoon to discuss and draft these announcements. In the coming days, there are many councils that need to be held. We must make sure that there is no lingering damage from Jafar's work. That will be all. Thank you very much."

The attendants bowed low and left.


	4. Conversation 2

Jasmine sat tensely in her seat. The last advisor had just left the courtroom. She knew that being the first woman to rule Agrabah would be hard, but it never fully hit her until now. This was only the first council and there were still many more to come.

The prejudice shown by the advisors was what weighed down on her the most. Not because it hurt her personally but because she knew that there were many who were subjected to that same, or even worse, prejudice. She was lucky to be in her position. Whatever other people said, she _was_ still the Sultan. If she played everything right, no one could oppose her standing. But that was not the case for many others, including the rest of her subjects.

She realised that she had a tough battle to endure. Not in the sense of a war, but in the sense of protecting her people from these prejudice. Jasmine let out a long sigh.

The former Sultan, as if reading Jasmine's thoughts, reached out and grabbed his daughter's hand. "You have done well, My Child," he said.

"Thank you, Baba," she said. She then grasped her father's hand in both of hers. "Please forgive me, Baba. I never fully realized how hard this is. There have been many times I have argued with you in the past. That must have been hard for you."

He smiled at her. "I knew back then that your intentions have always been for the best. Now, I have come to realise that many of your arguments and suggestions were sound. It is me who needs to apologize to you, Jasmine. I should have listened to you more."

"There is nothing to forgive, Baba," she said, replying with a smile of her own.

"It is one of your strengths, Jasmine, to voice your thoughts when you see something not right. You are not afraid to say and do what you think is right even though it may not be easy. You were already doing well in the past, and you will do well and even better in the future. I have faith in you."

"Thank you, Baba," Jasmine said again. The weight on her shoulders slightly lessened hearing her father's words. Despite the many disagreements they had in the past, her father was still more experienced than her. She respected his point of view. Hearing him say that he had faith in her was more important than what she had originally thought.

Beside them, Aladdin sat, waiting awkwardly yet respectfully for them to finish their talk. He could hear their exchange. It always touched a soft spot in his heart to see parents interacting with their children. It was something that he knew he could never have, but that did not stop him from being grateful that others, including Jasmine, could still have that blessing.

"Aladdin," called the former Sultan from his seat.

Aladdin leaned forward slightly to see past Jasmine and saw the Sultan looking at him with a kind smile. "Yes, Your Highness?" said Aladdin in what he hoped was a polite voice.

"You also have done well, My Boy. Thank you for coming back to us."

Hearing those words invoked buried feelings that Aladdin didn't realise he had longed for so much. The feeling of finally being accepted. It was enough to make his heart swell. Aladdin swallowed hard. "Please, Your Highness, you do not need to thank me. I should be thanking the both of you for accepting me here," he said.

The former Sultan only replied with a nod and a wider smile.

"How are you, Baba? Has Healer Sayaf seen to you?" said Jasmine, changing the subject of their conversation.

"I am fine, My Dear. Some bruises here and there and some more tiredness in my bones and my breath. But nothing that a good rest can't heal. Sayaf said so himself."

Not a moment later, the former Sultan stifled a yawn. "Well, I think I should take that rest right now then. Please excuse me," he said. He gave a kiss on Jasmine's forehead, and gave a polite nod towards Aladdin. He then left with his servants and a few select guards.

A maid came and asked whether Jasmine and Aladdin wanted to eat some refreshments before heading up to their respective rooms, to which Jasmine said yes to. After a while, a table was put in front of them. It held plates of dates, fruits and various kinds of finger foods, as well as a glass of water and milk for them each.

Aladdin ate slowly and only a small amount, aware that he had been supporting an empty stomach for at least a whole day. He had learned the hard way that eating fast and plenty after starving was not a good idea. That was not an experience he would like to repeat.

They ate in awkward silence. They hadn't yet exchanged any words since the council ended. He was trying to think whether he did or said something wrong, something that might have embarrassed or hurt Jasmine. Or was it just because of the sheer exhaustion on both their parts? He had to admit, the adventures of these past few days were finally catching up on him. He felt so exhausted; his whole body was aching and the headache was just another bonus. Either way, there was still something he wanted to address with Jasmine. The look on her face when the advisor suggested him to be Sultan did not sit well with him. It was either she did not trust him or she doubted herself. After gaining some strength from the food, Aladdin waited for Jasmine to finish hers.

"Jasmine?" he said cautiously.

"Yes, Aladdin?" she said to her empty cup, still not looking up at him.

He paused for a moment to consider his words. "Even if they forced me to be the Sultan, I'd just do what your Baba did and give the title back to you. I'm sure that will give them all quite a headache," he said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Jasmine looked up at him, startled. She must've not expected him to notice her concern. "How did you...? Was I being that obvious on the matter? I'm so sorry. It's not that I don't trust you, really it's not. What Vizier Faruq said was true, you will make a great Sultan. I… I've prepared my whole life to be in this position. But… I'm ashamed now. I feel selfish to still want to rule while knowing you could rule as well. You might even become a better Sultan than me," she said, looking down again.

Aladdin sat there, staring at her, mouth slightly agape. "You think _I_ could rule Agrabah better than _you_?"

Hearing the disbelief in his voice, Jasmine continued her argument. "Yes, you can. Just like Faruq said, you are brave, loyal, and intelligent. Not only that, you know the people and places of Agrabah even better than I do. I may have read the books, but you saw how much I don't know about Agrabah when we first met. You-"

"Hey," Aladdin interrupted. He waited until she calmed down and looked back up at him. "So what were your plans for this kingdom, Jasmine?"

She looked curiously at him, clearly not understanding the change of subject. "Why would-"

"Come on, I'm just curious. Tell me what you have planned," Aladdin said.

"Well…" She paused for a moment, recalling all of her dreams for her kingdom. "The people's well-being should be priority. The orphans, widows and elderly need to be helped. They have been abandoned by us for to long. There must be an underlying cause for all of the poverty in the streets. We must find it. But before all that, I think we must re-evaluate every law and decree these past few years in Jafar' reign. Everything from security, trade, treaties..."

She kept ranting on about the changes she planned to make. Aladdin silently listened to what she was saying, waiting for her to realise what she was already doing.

She suddenly stopped and looked back at him. He simply smiled amusedly at her.

"Oh alright, I get your point already," Jasmine said while blushing.

Aladdin chuckled, but then in a serious tone he said, "You deserve this." He paused, making sure that he got Jasmine's full attention. "Who else loves this kingdom better than you? You will rule not just for the sake of ruling, but for the well-being of your people. And don't you start with all this 'you could rule better than me'' stuff, because really? You said so yourself. You've prepared for this your whole life. I've only just arrived here. You are not just worthy of this role; your people need you to be here. You deserve this and they deserve you. Don't let anyone say otherwise."

She stayed silent for a while. She looked up at him and she could see the sincerity and determination on his face. He truly did believe that she would make a good ruler. She gave him a smile. "Thank you, Aladdin. You don't know how much your support means to me."

Just then, Dalia and Genie approached them. Beside Dalia was a boy who looked a few years younger than Aladdin. He had an average build with short curly black hair. He was sporting a look of awe at being so close to the royal family.

"Your Highness, Aladdin, this is Hasan," Dalia gestured to the younger boy, who then bowed. "He will be your servant in this palace. If he has any shortcomings or you wish to change your servant, you may tell me and I will have it arranged," said Dalia.

"It is an honour to serve you, Your Highness," said the boy nervously.

"Umm, okay... thank you," said Aladdin, not really knowing how to respond. To be honest, he wasn't comfortable with the thought of having a servant. He was always independent, with only Abu as company. He pinched his nose, trying to soften the headache building behind his eyes.

"Hey, you alright, kid?" asked Genie in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Genie, it's just a headache, probably because I haven't slept for quite a while."

"Then we should head to our rooms. It has been a very tiring few days. Our rooms are close by now that you are part of the royal family. We can walk there together," Jasmine suggested.

They stood up and went to the direction of their rooms with the others following behind, including Hakim and a few select guards.

"When was the last time you had any rest, Aladdin?" Jasmine asked softly beside him. She looked up at him worriedly.

Aladdin unsuccessfully suppressed a yawn. "I think, last time I slept was after our carpet ride two nights ago. Is it really obvious that I'm almost sleep-walking right now?"

"Yes, it is," said Jasmine, smiling slightly at hearing his wit. "Do you want someone to ask for Carpet so he can fly you to your rooms instead?"

"What? And let him take me away from you? Nope, this will be a short walk that I can still take with you before heading to bed. I feel like I could probably sleep for a whole week. Better make these few moments count," he said, giving her a wink.

Hearing that, Jasmine chuckled. "As you wish," said Jasmine in return.

They continued walking in silence despite what Aladdin said earlier about making those few moments count. Aladdin didn't remember the palace to be this big, but that was probably because of his tired feet. He was starting to feel winded and lightheaded from climbing up all the stairs. They were on the last set of stairs to their destination. He managed to climb onto the last step when suddenly the world started to spin.

"Aladdin!"

The world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Shout out yet again to the amazing [hippolarium ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippolarium/pseuds/hippolarium) for beta-ing this chapter. She is also making an Aladdin fanfic, please check it out. It is amazing!
> 
> I've re-written this chapter a couple of times and finally settled with this version. I know Jasmine is a strong character, but I bet that there must be moments like this for her to have a bit of doubt. Especially with the sudden title given to her. 
> 
> As for, Aladdin… well, let's just say writing his reactions sometimes even shocks me. I might have made him a bit to perfect/nice in these last two chapters. But I am fortunate enough to know someone in real life that feels good enough and content in their own skin that all that they are concerned about is how to solve the matter at hand and how to make other people in the room feel better of themselves. And most of the time they do it unintentionally and unconsciously. Amazing! They're at a point where they don't question their situation or role anymore (whether it is high or low). They just do what they can with what they have, and mostly without complaint. I think that Aladdin might have reached that point where he realizes that he's already enough and content with what he has. Especially after he said he owes Genie everything at the end of the movie, and that content expression when he left the palace. Mena Massoud captured those moments perfectly.
> 
> Btw, I gave Aladdin a servant equivalent to Dalia's position to Jasmine. Genie will have to leave in the future, so I think it is more reasonable for them to prepare a servant for Aladdin, someone who is familiar with Agrabah's customs. Genie is not originally from Agrabah's palace, so he might not know how the palace works anyway. Aladdin would need someone to help him with the everyday stuff.


End file.
